


Gamzee and tavros go eat fast food and chill

by Cal0clowns



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comfort, Fast Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cal0clowns/pseuds/Cal0clowns
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Tavros Nitram
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Gamzee and tavros go eat fast food and chill

It was late, late enough that a honk like yawn escaped Gamzee's mouth.  
"ARE yOU GOING TO BE GOOD TO KEEP WALKING,"  
"Im GrOoVy TaV bRo"  
The pair walked together across the usually violent sidewalk which had been recently cleaned. Tavros let out a chilled breath before pulling up the hood of his jacket. Gamzee blinked when he heard the snapping of the hood straps click around Tav's horns. The two walked the quiet street for a few beets further before gamzee pulled his own hood over his poofy hair. The duo had finally made it to their destination, Troll sonic. The best fast food place that allowed rustbloods. The two took an outside seat at a table and tavros rolled over to the order screen and did what anyone does with an order screen at Troll sonic, slap the button five times until it registered that it had been pressed. Gamzee, on the bench, pulled his hood off and on, he enjoyed the way it made a small gust of wind that would mess with his hair. Tavros rolled back to the table and sat next to gamzee.  
"i HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO EAT FROM TROLL SONIC FOR A WHILE, lAST TIME I WAS HERE THEY ACCIDENTALLY PUT AN ONION RING WITH MY FRIES,"  
"HeLl Ya DuDe, ThAt'S lIkE wInNiNg ThE lOtTeRy As FaR aS i'Ve HeArD."  
"hAVE THEY EVER ACCIDENTALLY CHARGED YOU LESS THAN THEN MEANT TO,"  
"If I'd BeEn HeRe BeFoRe ThEy PrObAbLy WoUlD'vE"  
Tavros's eyes widened to a fairly normal degree when hearing that his best friend hadn't eaten at Troll sonic.  
"oH COOL SO THIS IS LIKE YOUR FIRST TIME,"  
Gamzee's hair flopped back and forth as he gave a tired nod.  
"I nEvEr ReAlLy HaD aNyBoDy To TaKe Me DoWn HeRe."  
Tavros was about to say something comforting when he was interrupted by an oliveblood on skates.  
"°°HEre's your foOD°°!"  
The olive was slightly shaken by seeing a highblood in this neighborhood but gamzee's poofy hair put them at ease long enough for them to drop off the food and drinks and skate back into the kitchen.  
Tavros pulled out some French toast sticks and began gnawing on one while gamzee pulled out an extremely greasy pretzel twist and took a bite out of it.  
Gamzee immediately widened his eyes and then quickened his eating pace.  
Tavros looked up at the clown teen and gave him a questioning hmm sound.  
Gamzee started to answer but tavros quickly stopped him.  
"yOU sHOULD FINISH SWALLOWING THE FOOD FIRST"  
Gamzee nodded and finished his pretzel  
"I'vE nEvEr ReAlLy EaTeN mUcH oThEr ThAn My PiEs"  
Tavros's eyes where now at the reasonable widenes in response of hearing his friend wasn't eating well (about ½ more than how big the average eyes of someone learning a friend hadn't eaten at Troll sonic)  
"GAMZEE,"  
" :0)"  
"LET'S gO OUT TO EAT MORE OFTEN,"  
The two gave each other a smile and finished off the food they were working on at the time. They both picked up their trash, put it in the bin, and began to sip their respective drinks as they made their way back down the street.


End file.
